


No Greater Calling

by RedRaccoonAlixia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Spoilers, no beta only shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaccoonAlixia/pseuds/RedRaccoonAlixia
Summary: The Warrior of Light Alixia and the young Alphinaud flee from Ul'dah after false accusations are laid against them. As they make their way to their destination, Alixia is lost in her thoughts.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Original Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Player Character, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV 2.55 SPOILERS! 
> 
> This story takes place immediately after the events of the level 50 quest, The Parting Glass, and right before (or during???) Before the Dawn, so if you haven't finished that yet, please be warned! I may or may not have taken a few minor liberties, though, because to be honest, I'm already in Shadowbringers and I've forgotten a LOT of the little details from this part of the game lol.
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic in my very old lady years of existence, so please be kind. ;w;
> 
> I might not be able to log on all the time, but C&C will be appreciated! ^_^

_Tired. So tired…_

It was the only thought that crossed Alixia’s mind over and over, as she stared at the floor and sat on the narrow bench built into the sides of the airship _Enterprise_ which they rode on. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, keeping it closed shut against the cold night winds that whipped at them at the current speed and altitude they were going.

It was supposed to be a banquet. A short respite from their duties.

But instead, the night ended in tragedy, and now she and the Scions… or what remained of the Scions... were nothing but fugitives. 

Just like that, she went from Hero of Eorzea, to friendless criminal.

And she blamed herself for everything.

She should have asked Minfilia to come along, despite Nanamo’s request. She should have checked the Sultana’s drink… If only she had been fast enough… If only she had been clever enough to sense what Ilberd was up to… If only she had been strong enough to fight off all the soldiers… She should have run faster… She should have fought harder… If only… if only… if only...

_And now everyone is gone..._

The viera knew that she was merely a hair’s breadth away from completely falling apart. Her mind was in chaos, her heart was broken, and her body was past exhaustion. She bit her lip to stifle a cry that threatened to rip itself from her heart.

_So tired. And so cold._

It had been a long ride from Ul’dah, and she had lost track of how many bells it had been since the journey began. It was all a blur, a confusing whirlwind of fear and panic as they made their desperate escape. All that she knew was that it had gotten dark, and that at some point, the heat of Thanalan dissipated to give way to the cold snows of Coerthas. And of course, as her luck would have it, they arrived just in time for one of the region’s notorious blizzards.

_Cold and numb._

The whole trip felt like a bad dream unfolding, where she was outside of herself and merely watching her body go about what needed to be done. She couldn’t look away. She couldn’t wake up. The horror was there, but muted, forcibly muffled by what remaining voice of duty she still had within her. But it was there, just waiting beneath the surface.

Their savior, Cid who had been kind enough to rescue them and secure their passage to Coerthas, attempted to initiate conversation a few times, but she found herself keeping her replies uncharacteristically short. She knew that it was his own awkward way of trying to offer comfort, but she simply could not find it in herself to speak more than a few words at the moment. Thankfully, he understood, and politely refrained from engaging her further.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, in the part of her that still functioned on rote and reflex, the one that was trained to follow decorum, she took note to apologize to him later on.

It was not that she found the company unpleasant. In fact, she usually enjoyed trading stories with the Garlean engineer, and they could sometimes spend hours discussing crafts and contraptions over some ale. She merely did not trust herself to open her mouth right now, as she imagined that the act of parting her lips would cause all her grief to spill out, and leave her empty and in a state she would never be able to recover from... and that was a luxury she could ill afford right now. So Alixia remained silent, and kept a straight face.

On her right, she felt the young Alphinaud shift slightly in his seat. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they boarded the ship.

She glanced over at him, and saw that he was hunched over, his usual confident posture, gone. His eyes were hidden under his fringe of white hair, but she could see that he was biting his lip, and his chin betrayed the shadow of a quiver. His hands were at his sides, gripping the edge of the bench so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Her heart broke into even smaller pieces. 

She let one end of her cloak slide off her right shoulder, and proceeded to gently drape the fabric over the young elezen, essentially keeping both of them within what meager shelter the cloak provided. She then reached over to his side to once more pull the cloak shut around them both.

_He’s too young for all this…_

Once she had secured the edges of the fabric with her left hand, she resumed staring at the floor, while her right hand sought Alphinaud’s left. Under the cloak, she gently pried his tense, cold fingers from their grip on the wooden seat, and slid his hand in hers instead. 

Alphinaud made no motion of acknowledgement nor protest, but a few moments later, she felt him tightly lace his fingers with hers. From the corner of her vision, she saw him bow his head an ilm lower, and bite his lip harder. She also spied a tear race down his cheek and drip onto the cloak. He gripped her hand so tightly that it almost hurt, but she didn’t mind, and that was how they remained until they reached their destination.

She was the Warrior of Light, and she needed to be strong. For Eorzea. For Alphinaud. 

Her own tears can wait.


	2. Dragonhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired, grieving, and friendless, the Warrior of Light Alixia arrives at Camp Dragonhead in Coerthas where she is welcomed by one Haurchefant Greystone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the usual notes~  
> \---------------------  
> FFXIV 2.55 SPOILERS! 
> 
> This story takes place immediately after the events of the level 50 quest, The Parting Glass, and right before (or during???) Before the Dawn, so if you haven't finished that yet, please be warned! I may or may not have taken a few minor liberties, though, because to be honest, I'm already in Shadowbringers and I've forgotten a LOT of the little details from this part of the game lol.
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic in my very old lady years of existence, so please be kind. ;w;
> 
> I might not be able to log on all the time, but C&C will be appreciated! ^_^

Judging from the stars overhead, it was deep in the night by the time they alighted from the airship, that much she could tell. 

Cid had deposited them on the path, about a malm or two from the gates of Camp Dragonhead, before hurriedly taking his leave. Alixia understood that he needed to make himself scarce of their company, lest he also get caught up in the turmoil they’ve left behind in Ul’dah, and there was no time for words of sympathy or lengthy goodbyes, or even thanks. In the end, the two merely nodded in acknowledgement of each other, as the airship pulled away and returned to the sky.

When she could no longer see the  _ Enterprise _ , she turned to face the direction of the Coerthan camp, and stopped to stare at it for a few moments. Its lights were particularly inviting, especially to those such as them as they stood out in the snows, with the winds whipping around them. For a brief second, however, she wondered if she should just simply lay herself down in the very spot where she stood, and let the snows bury and lull her into eternal slumber. 

_ So tired. _

But then she remembered Alphinaud. She turned to see him a few fulms behind her, still with his head bowed, still with his expression indiscernible. She could practically see his brokenness, and the sight quickly vanquished whatever thoughts of self-destruction she may have been entertaining at the time.

_ He needs me right now… _

“Alphinaud. Come,” she said, as she reached her hand out to him.

Without raising his head or looking at her, he weakly took her hand, and they began their silent walk towards the gate.

As they approached, Alixia quietly thanked any and all deities that may have been listening as she noticed that the guards on duty at the gates that evening were ones she was familiar with, thanks to the Scions’ earlier trips and missions in the area. As such, they quickly escorted her and Alphinaud inside the camp’s great hall which also served as the office of Camp Dragonhead’s garrison commander, Lord Haurchefant Greystone. There, they were at least able to sit down and warm themselves by the fireplace, as one of the knights went off to fetch their commander and inform him of the new arrivals. It was a small blessing, but she’d take whatever she can get.

Before long, Alixia heard the doors open, and she turned to see Haurchefant himself stride through. He was wearing his usual mail armor, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her. She rose from her seat and walked over to him, offering him a small bow. 

“Lord Haurchefant,” she began, “please forgive our intrusion at this hour. We did not intend to disturb your rest, but dire circumstances have driven us to your doorstep. We humbly ask for shelter for the night.”

Alixia blinked as Haurchefant put his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her in his usual singsong tone, smiling, “Alixia, please! You should be well aware by now that you can do away with the formalities!” 

She realized she had been operating on reflex again. She was still in that terrible dream, and the rote part of her mind simply took over the duties that needed to be done... but Haurchefant’s words tossed the metaphorical wrench into the cog machine, and it created a deviation from the standard procedures that her rote brain could not handle at the moment. She was being shaken awake from the nightmare.

_ Damn it all, Alixia! Get back in your own head! _

She shook her head and attempted to find the correct words, but all that came out were her stammered apologies.

“I… I’m… I’m sorry…”

Haurchefant had a softness in his eyes as he looked at her, and then at Alphinaud who still sat beside the fireplace, unmoving. He then turned his attention back to Alixia who was still trying to mouth out a sentence, and he gently placed a finger on her lips. This made her look up at him in surprise.

“Hush,” he said quietly. “It’s alright, my dear friend. Apologies are not needed. This is of no issue. And besides,” he took both of her hands, brought them up to his face, and gave a quick kiss on the back of each, “what kind of a knight would I be if I were to turn away my comrades as well as a pretty damsel in distress in their hour of need, no?”

He winked at her, and flashed her a big grin, and Alixia couldn’t help but smile back at him in spite of herself. “Dear knight, my friend…” she whimpered, as she closed her eyes, bowed, and leaned her forehead on their joined hands. Several times, she stifled a sob.

Haurchefant waited patiently as they stayed that way for a few moments more, until she finally took a few deep, steadying breaths, and looked up at him. She finally had a small smile on her face.

“Much better,” Haurchefant noted almost lovingly, before kissing the backs of her hands again, and gently letting her go. “Now come,” he said aloud as he strode forward to take his place behind his desk, “I believe we have some important matters to discuss.”


	3. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now safe within the walls of Camp Dragonhead and the protection of Haurchefant Greystone, Alixia tends to her friends as best as she can. 
> 
> That is, until her own fears catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the usual notes~
> 
> Also not sure how this works, but maybe I shold also put out a warning that there's something reminiscent of a PTSD experience or an anxiety attack in here, so please be warned if you are sensitive to such scenes.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> FFXIV 2.55 SPOILERS! 
> 
> This story takes place immediately after the events of the level 50 quest, The Parting Glass, and right before (or during???) Before the Dawn, so if you haven't finished that yet, please be warned! I may or may not have taken a few minor liberties, though, because to be honest, I'm already in Shadowbringers and I've forgotten a LOT of the little details from this part of the game lol.
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic in my very old lady years of existence, so please be kind. ;w;
> 
> I might not be able to log on all the time, but C&C will be appreciated! ^_^

She told Haurchefant everything that happened, and he listened patiently. His expression as he listened ranged from shock, to anger, to sadness at intervals, but he maintained his silence and let her finish her sordid tale. 

Once she was done recounting that day’s events, Haurchefant remained quiet for a few moments, as he processed all the information. At some point, he rose from his seat to approach a nearby counter, and proceeded to wordlessly prepare mugs of hot cocoa. When he was finished, he brought one over to Alphinaud who still sat by the fireplace, before handing another one to Alixia who accepted it with both hands. He then picked up a mug for himself and sat on the edge of his desk as he watched his two guests slowly sip at the drinks he prepared. 

Eventually, he put together his response, and much to Alixia’s relief, Haurchefant had not only offered them shelter and succor, but the protection of the High House of de Fortemps as well. He promised that all inquiries from the Allied Nations on their current whereabouts will be soundly rebuffed, and he cheerfully bid them to feel free to turn the Intercessory into their “home away from home,” even going so far as to dub it the “Falling Snows.” 

He also did warn, however, that an official asylum and entry into Ishgard might be delayed in coming, as the Holy See was currently occupied with yet another dravanian attack. 

Alixia didn’t mind. For now, at least, they had a modicum of safety, and they had more room to breathe. Cradling the warm, sweet drink in her hands, Alixia started to reply, “Lord Haurchefant…” 

“Please. Just Haurchefant, dearest,” the knight playfully corrected her.

She felt herself smile before continuing, “Haurchefant… thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is… this is already much more than I have dared to hope. We shall never forget this, and we promise that we will try to someday repay your immense kindness.”

He waved a hand as if to dismiss her words, “Ah, but it is _us_ who are yet to repay the Scions for the exemplary service you have demonstrated towards Ishgard. So think nothing of it and call it even.”

Haurchefant then put his mug down on his desk and leaned closer to Alixia, eyes shining in mischief, “If you insist, however, maybe someday my lady can spare me a kiss, eh?”

Alixia laughed. The first one for the whole day.

“You rascal,” she told him.

“And you know it,” he coyly shot back, grinning from ear to ear.

Still smiling, Alixia shook her head, “I will consider it. Perhaps someday when I am not so…” she didn’t finish her sentence and merely gestured at herself and her travel-stained clothes.

Haurchefant chuckled and nodded, “But of course. Only if it pleases my lady.”

He then gently took her hands in his again and straightened up before her, “Be it in the snow or in the clouds, we few will see that the dawn’s light shines again!” he declared, full of his renowned mirth and confidence, and for the first time for that whole day, Alixia felt like maybe she could put her broken heart together again after all.

\------

Later, as they continued to make plans, another knight announced that Tataru and Yugiri have also arrived at the garrison. As the pair walked in through the doors, Alixia flew from her seat and nearly tackled them to the ground as she attempted to envelop both in a tight embrace. There was laughter and tears, as well as uttered prayers and sighs of relief all around. Alixia even managed to smile when she learned from Tatatru that Urianger and all at the Waking Sands were safe and hale. 

She thanked Haurchefant profusely once more, and true to his usual attitude, he merely winked at her, made another show of kissing her hand, and performed a courtly bow, before going about making the necessary arrangements for their stay.

Alixia smiled at this. His kindness meant so much to her.

Another bell or two later, and everyone was settled in guest chambers within the garrison. Alixia and Alphinaud shared one room, while Tataru and Yugiri shared another. 

In Alixia and Alphinaud’s room, two beds were set against a wall and separated by a simple table and lamp in between, while another wall was occupied by a modest fireplace. Meanwhile, their packs and weapons were in a heap near the door. 

Alphinaud was yet to speak a word to her or anyone else, and his expression remained unreadable, but she had managed to convince him to freshen up and change into clean clothes for the night. She then guided him into one of the beds and tucked him in a blanket as tenderly as she could. Despite his silence, he did not refuse when she sat on the edge of his bed and offered to stay with him and hold his hand until he finally drifted off into merciful slumber. 

It took another bell or so, but once she was certain that he was fast asleep, she slowly untwined her fingers from his, and pushed back some of the stray hairs which fell across his face, all the while careful not to wake him. She sighed sadly as she noted that even in his sleep, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and she could only hope that even for a few bells, he could find a small measure of respite.

_He’s just a boy… He is much too young for this burden..._

She sighed once more, and tenderly straightened his blanket over him. She then carefully rose, placed another log in the fireplace, then grabbed her cloak from a hook on the wall as she soundlessly left the room and closed the door behind her. 

She was exhausted beyond measure, but she also knew that sleep would not come to her just yet. She was hoping that taking a walk around the garrison would help clear her head, or at least exhaust her further so that she would simply fall asleep later on when she made it back into their room.

Standing outside in the hall, she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and fastened it into place… and she found herself just standing there in sudden confusion. 

Since leaving Ul’dah, she had been busy, occupied, or in constant movement. However, now that she was alone and she was still, she suddenly found herself paralyzed with uncertainty and fear.

She had managed to keep it under control for the better part of the day, but now, in the stillness of that stone hallway, whatever chains she had placed her fears in suddenly fell away, and everything came rampaging through her senses.

Her mind now screamed at her, as it grappled with trying to make sense of what just happened over the span of a single day. It was still desperately trying to have a grasp on a world that was suddenly turned upside down. The sheer horror that she had fought and pushed away thus far, was now rearing its ugly head to the forefront of her thoughts.

She was back in the tunnel underneath Ul’dah. She heard her friends’ voices shouting. She saw the glints of steel being swung under torchlight. She felt the cold of the water at their feet. She saw the walls fall on top of everyone.

Suddenly the garrison hallway’s walls were too close, too constricting. Suddenly she felt that the walls were falling around her once more. 

She couldn't breathe. She needed air. She needed to get outside.

She tried to take a step forward, but instead found herself swaying sideways, and she ended up leaning her shoulder against the cold stone wall to support herself. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, tried to focus and center herself once more, as all conjurers like her were trained to do. But instead, her breaths were uneven and ragged, and she felt as if she were drowning. She tugged at her collar, in an attempt to get more air.

_It should have been me… I should have been faster… stronger..._

The heat behind her eyes began to form, and tears were building up under her closed eyelids. Her free hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle an anguished whimper, and the floor seemed to spin as her knees buckled beneath her.

Before she could hit the floor, she felt the gentle grip of strong hands under her arms, and the texture of leather and chainmail on her cheek. She smelled pine wood smoke, and chocolate, and polish.

“My lady!” a voice rang. 

She heard the words in her ear, and it took a few moments before she finally found the strength to slowly look up and find the source of the sound.

Her mismatched eyes, the colors of amber and amethyst, locked with ones the colors of sapphire, as Haurchefant looked down at her, his eyes filled with worry.

As if still in a daze, she looked down and only then realized that he was holding her upright. She also noticed what looked like blankets in a messy pile on the floor, beside his feet. 

She gazed back up at him, weakly trying to call his name, “H-haurchef-fant..?”

“‘Tis I,” he replied, his voice quiet but heavy with concern, “I was making my rounds to check on everyone, and I thought you and Master Alphinaud might have wished for some spare…”

His words trailed off, as he saw her lips quiver, and a heart-wrenching sob escaped her throat. She was looking up at him, her face contorting in sorrow as her tears began to flow freely. He felt her fingers weakly clutch at his mail in a brave effort to keep herself steady. She attempted to speak, but her voice was hoarse and broken in between gasps and whimpers.

“Haurchefant… t-they… they’re g-gone… H… H-haurchefant, they’re gone… all of t-them… I… I c-couldn’t s-save any of t-them… why? W-why was I… not… s-strong enough? Why..?”

And as if she were a poppet whose strings someone had suddenly cut, she let herself fall limply as she unabashedly sobbed into his arms. This time, Haurchefant wrapped her tightly in an embrace as he caught her full weight, and he held her firmly as he whispered over and over, “Oh. My dearest. My dear. My poor dear…” 

The last she remembered was calling out the names of her lost friends, before her exhaustion took hold, and everything faded to black.


	4. A Knight to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant Greystone reflects on the events of the day so far, and comes upon an important realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are!
> 
> Just the usual notes~  
> \----  
> FFXIV 2.55 SPOILERS! 
> 
> This story takes place immediately after the events of the level 50 quest, The Parting Glass, and right before (or during???) Before the Dawn, so if you haven't finished that yet, please be warned! I may or may not have taken a few minor liberties, though, because to be honest, I'm already in Shadowbringers and I've forgotten a LOT of the little details from this part of the game lol.
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic in my very old lady years of existence, so please be kind. ;w;
> 
> I might not be able to log on all the time, but C&C will be appreciated! ^_^

Within his private chambers, Haurchefant leaned back in the seat at his desk, and grunted as he raised his arms above his head in a stretch. He then yawned, and glanced back down at the report he had been reading, now laying on top of the table. He considered it for a moment, before snatching it up and unceremoniously shoving it into the top drawer which he promptly shut.

Unlike his father, or his friends Francel and Aymeric, he never did have the head for these sorts of things, and it tired him more than a sparring session ever could. He'd rather run circles around Camp Dragonhead than have to deal with filing another musty letter or report.

He turned his head to look out his window, and he reviewed the evening's (or morning's..?) events in his mind. There was still much that needed to be done to ensure the safety of the Scions behind Ishgard's high walls, but at least, for now, everyone will be able to get some rest. They needed to regain their strength, after all, if they wished to be able to move forward after everything that has happened to them. 

He also considered doubling the rounds of guards for the next few weeks, maybe even calling for an extra squadron or two, until proper asylum can be granted to his guests. He wasn't sure who exactly these "Monetarists" from Ul'dah were, but he'd be damned before he let them get their hands on his friends. On her.

His train of thought was then broken, as at that moment, he heard the soft but unmistakable sound of a whimper coming from the direction of his bed. He quickly rose from his seat and walked over to check on the bed's current occupant.

There, on top of the covers, curled up tightly into herself and on her side, was the Warrior of Light. 

She had literally collapsed into his arms earlier, and after some consideration, he decided that it was safest to bring her to rest within his chambers. 

He did think about bringing her in the room she shared with Alphinaud and settling her down in her own bed, but he knew that there was no way he would have been able to do that without waking the young man. After he had seen Alixia take care of the boy, he knew that she would have gotten upset at him if he undid her efforts to get Alphinaud to rest.

He then wrapped her in the blankets that he was bringing to them, and carried her to the door to Tataru’s and Yugiri’s room. He had knocked loudly for several minutes, but got no reply, and he didn’t like the idea of opening the door to a room that was supposed to house sleeping women. He may have had a reputation as a massive flirt, but he wasn't about to add "outright pervert" to his collection of titles, thank you very much.

The infirmary did not seem like a good option, either, as he was certain that the Warrior of Light would not want to be seen in her current state. He was a soldier, but he was also of Ishgard, and he was well aware of how appearances, influence, and politics all played hand in hand. Considering her involvement with all the allied city-states, hiding her and letting her grieve and rest in the privacy of his chambers seemed the wiser choice to him. And besides, when it came down to it, rumours of dalliances are far more common and easier to dismiss, than talk of weakness, especially if an entire garrison of knights were to witness it.

And so there they were in his bedroom. 

He chuckled quietly to himself, thinking how he might tease her about this later on. He was sure she wouldn't mind, and it would be something they could laugh about over drinks someday. 

His expression turned serious as he watched her sleeping, however. Her hair was disheveled and fanned out behind her, while her long rabbit-like ears were set back in a position he recognized as one of a fearful or wounded creature. Tear tracks still stained her cheeks, and even as she slept, her features bore a sorrowful expression, while her hands clutched the sheets tightly. She had also been sleeping fitfully, that the cloak she wore no longer covered her, and the blankets he had tucked around her earlier have once again found their way to the floor beside the bed.

This vision of her was so far from what a lot of people were probably accustomed to. 

It was as if everyone forgot that the great Slayer of Primals was also a person who tired, who hungered, who thirsted, and was not immune to things such as pain, sadness, anger, or sorrow.

He felt a small bubble of anger rise in his chest, as he thought about how the nations she had served unfalteringly were so quick to turn their backs on their beloved hero. He quickly shook off this feeling, however, as he decided that there was simply no point dwelling on that right now, and not much he could do about it.

He sighed as he laid the cloak and blankets back on her form, where they should be. This much, he  _ could  _ do. It was a particularly cold night, even by his standards, and the last thing she needed was to catch an illness. 

He watched her a moment longer, and he reflected on how it was by pure luck that he had been the one to find her in front of their rooms earlier that evening. He uttered a quick thanks to Halone for this intercession. 

Loathe as he was to think about it, he wasn’t entirely sure if any of the garrison knights would have treated her kindly in her current state, considering that as far as many of Ishgard’s citizens were concerned, everyone who wasn’t of Ishgard was a heretic and nothing more. 

It’s not that they were not good people… they were simply raised in a belief that taught them to treat outsiders differently, and it might be a long while yet before Ishgardians would open their eyes and their hearts to the peoples of their neighboring nations. He himself took years and many hard life lessons to shake off this teaching, this skewed viewpoint, and even until now, many consider his openness to adventurers as more of a weakness at worst, and an eccentricity at best.

As he watched her in her restless slumber, he felt a tugging in his chest that he couldn't quite place. It was true that he had his affections for her, and he had made no secret of it, but this was something else. Was it sympathy? Was it sorrow? Was it pity? No, none of those sounded right to him. It felt both deeper, and at the same time all-encompassing. He wasn't sure if there was a name for it.

All he knew was that before him was the Hero of Eorzea, a woman who had defied and slain gods, a woman who had helped countless people and will go on to help countless more. A woman who had changed the destinies of everyone she touched.

Also before him was a woman who was broken and tired. A woman who had put others before herself at each and every turn, so much, so often, that she had run empty. A woman who had borne more sorrow, grief, and betrayal than anyone had the right to bear in a lifetime.

Here was someone who was vulnerable. 

Here was hope incarnate… 

And today… even just for today, it was up to him to ensure that she was kept safe until she was ready to give herself to the world again. 

He lightly brushed his fingers through her hair, smoothing it out as he whispered to himself, "Who defends the defender, then..?"

As he uttered the words, suddenly the pieces all fell into place, and he blinked in realization. 

It was as if a veil was suddenly lifted, and everything was now crystal-clear to him. Despite all his hardships so far, he now understood that he ended up where he was at that moment for a reason.

There was a reason he was the commander at Dragonhead at that very moment, and not anyone else.

There was a reason that the Scions were driven to Dragonhead, and not anywhere else.

There was a reason that his destiny had crossed with that of the Scions and Alixia. 

There was a reason he had lived this long and made it this far despite all the many other events along the way that could have easily ended his existence.

Haurchefant now stood in awe at the Viera on his bed. Suddenly, everything that has happened so far, and will happen in the future was cast in a new light.

_ Purpose _ .

He had found his purpose, his duty, at long last. He had found the one thing that is most precious, and that he must protect. 

He had found his calling as a knight.

Trembling, he knelt beside the bed to look into Alixia's sleeping face. He gently tucked the blanket around her once more before he carefully laced one of her hands with his own, feeling the warmth of her skin, noting the calluses and cuts that adorned her fingertips. His other hand delicately stroked her hair, and he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her temple.

"I will protect you," he said to her in a voice just barely above a whisper, "this I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's it lol.
> 
> I mean... i don't know. I'm still playing around with the idea of adding more chapters to explore some fluff moments between our WoL and Haurchefant here, but at the same time I can't help but feel that this might be a good spot to end this one. Maybe I'll come up with another multi-chapter work of nothing but fluff lmao. We'll see, I guess?
> 
> So.. uh... what did you think? ^^;;;


End file.
